


He's Like A Rainbow

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: Inspired in a rolling stones songs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in a rolling stones songs

Have you ever witnessed absolute perfection?  
That's how I feel everytime I see him  
Everytime he passes beside me to go or coming from jogging, obviously he always receive me with a kiss, in the cheek but at least is something... Things couldn't be better, since bipolarity, yeah that sadly exist sometimes, but not today  
Have you experienced a complete full on love? Just a proper one? Well i do, everytime i see him coming from running and the sun hit his skin (sweating, full clothed, i don't care, use your mental image) I just feel like stoned and filled of butterflies flying in my stomach, but pretty much stoned...

(Starts slow motion hypnotized in love music sequence)

"He comes in colors everywhere  
He combs his hair  
He's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
He comes in colors

Have you seen he dressed in blue?  
See the sky in front of you  
And his face is like a sail  
Speck of white so fair and pale  
Have you seen him fairer?

He comes in colors everywhere  
He combs his hair  
He's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
He comes in colors

Have you seen him all in gold?  
Like a king in days of old  
He shoots his colors all around  
Like a sunset going down  
Have you seen him fairer?

He comes in colors everywhere  
He combs his hair  
He's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
He comes in colors  
He's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
He comes in colors" (slow motion hypnotized in love music sequence over)

"Mick, mick"... Ian calls to a hypnotized mickey snapping his fingers to take him out of his trance

"Huh" Mickey finally answer "What?"

"Come inside, dinner" as he lift the bags to show he did some shopping after going for a run, 2 bags filled of what it was going to be their dinner...   
Entering the house and closing the door behind his back and marking the end of this chapter.

Now you know how I (Mickey) feel.


	2. Never Felt This Love From Anyone (He's Not Anyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ian thought after seeing Mickey in front of him in the same cell....

**"** Talking to the songbird yesterday  
Flew me to a place not far away  
He's a little pilot in my mind  
Singing songs of love to pass the time

Gonna write a song so he can see  
Give him all the love he gives to me  
Talk of better days that have yet to come  
Never felt this love from anyone

He's not anyone

A man can never dream these kinds of things  
Especially when he came and spread his wings  
Whispered in my ear the things I'd like  
Then he flew away into the night

Gonna write a song so he can see  
Give him all the love he gives to me  
Talk of better days that have yet to come  
Never felt this love from anyone

He's not anyone **"**

 **Mick** : "I rolled on the cartel I was working for, and in exchange... Guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?

 **Ian** : "Holly Fuck".

 **Mick** : "Oh hey... I got bottom, so...

You're on top.

 **(** Mickey sais as he walks towards the bottom bed cell **)**

 **(** Ian looks anxiously everywhere, smiles and follows Mickey to get in top of him, touch his face and ending with a kiss **).**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Gallavich ending and oasis songbird song.


End file.
